duskfandomcom-20200214-history
Lorian Veluchi
Lorian Veluchi *Shadow Lord kinfolk *Verbena-trained witch (sorcerer) *associate of Berkley Lake chantry *member of the Larkspur Grove *played by Damiana *model:Claire Forlani *Character Sheet *Family: Richard Ser'chi (brother-in-law), Scythe Ser'chi (nephew), Jennifer Delucian (sister), Luka Delucian (brother), Tony Veluchi (oldest son), Marcus Veluchi (younger son), Isabella Veluchi (ghost of daughter) *PC Allies: Aislinn Novarri, Alessandra Frentani, Alexander Cole-Alaric, Alfred Deterlizzi, Billie Blackfox, Byron Constantine, Catriona Rowan, Cedric Kismet, Delane Cassidy, Jake Mayfield, Jeremiah Sinclair, Nicolai Rostokin, Luka Nightwhisper, Petra Konstantinova, Merlin Carpenter, Rowan Tuohy, Tristan Falkland, Xavier Cornivus Lorian's History Having arrived in Denver in March 2010, Lorian had been carefully and quietly building the Children of Aradia coven as part of the Larkspur Grove. They are a group of mostly very minor sorcerer/psychics or those with potential. Some are kinfolk but not all. She has been working with the Black Furies Moon Daughters and the Berkley Lake chantry (who she has nominal ties with) to engender a sense of Gaianism beyond the normal Garou community. She became romantically involved with Cedric Kismet in the late spring but they did not consumate their "mating" until six months after the death of his mate Candi. Her own husband Marko died in December 2009 in Seattle. The father of her newborn daughter Fable (born Feb 2, 2011) is Alex Alaric; he and Cedric are very close and the three of them plan to raise the little girl together. She's made herself a dangerous enemy or two among Denver's more traditional Shadow Lords, however, most notably Joao Mendoca. Lorian does not yet know that in 2004 (in Chicago) her younger brother Frankie, a Shadow Lord ragabash, shot Joao when the local Shadow Lords attempted a coup upon Unbreakable Hearth in Chicago. Frankie had sworn an oath to serve as bodyguard and was keeping it. She and her brother (possible future character of Mery) have been out of touch for some time- though the recent arrival of her sister Jennifer (in December 2010) and subsequent rescue of Luka has gotten the family in Italy and Chicago more aware of Lorian's own life. Alice & Harold Mayfield got themselves both killed by the Silver Fangs in the summer of 2010 for different reasons, giving Lordian unexpected opportunity and influence over Byron Constantine and his ally Alex Alaric. Lorian secretly got herself pregnant by Alex on Beltaine during a fairie-fed ritual. Lorian's life has been filled with a lot of personal upheaval. She took in two girls- Sunni (victimized by a fomori) but after months of trying to cure her of madness and taint, the girl had to be put down by the Children of Gaia. Things looked better for a while with her other ward Justina Sinclair but was thwarted by Joao Mendoca-- he went out of his way to threaten and intimidate Justina, using allies in the Get of Fenris to do the same. Finally, he succeeded in putting the teenage girl into a situation where she broke and ran away from him, allowing him to cast a Geas upon her. The local Black Furies had always held Cedric accountable for the tainting and death of his former mate Candi. When Jocileyn Grey became their leader in the late summer, she directly targeted Cedric and kept him too busy to thwart Joao Mendoca's own verbal campaign against Justinia and Lorian. Alex intervened with Joao on Lorian's behalf in November of 2010 and when it became known that the BSD planned to harm her as part of the Christenmas Attacks, Lorian went to Hearthsong for two months. Now that Lorian has delivered the baby, she's planning to get back into her normal routine and become very involved in local kinfolk affairs. Category:Characters Category:Shadow Lord Category:Kinfolk Category:Sorcerer/Psychic